


Bittersweet Symphony

by dsilza



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Edward, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Top Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsilza/pseuds/dsilza
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma are newly married, and Oswald can't wait to ravish him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Nygmobblpot Week on tumblr. Non beta'd.  
> Prompt requesting married Oz and Ed.  
> I hope it's okay!

Oswald sipped on his champagne as he stared at Ed across the room. In the back of his mind he knew there was a guest blathering away at him and he should be paying attention, but he just couldn’t, not when his new _husband_ was looking like _that_. His freshly pressed olive green suit hugged his beautiful body, and the way the light was hitting his face was like something out of a movie.

Downing the rest of his glass, Oswald thrust it forwards to the older gentleman in front of him without looking, before stalking his way over to his husband. _Husband_ , he repeated in his head with glee. The wedding ceremony had finished less than an hour ago, but Oswald was ready to take Ed home and ravish him. 

Originally they’d wanted a small, private wedding, but when it had come down to the nitty-gritty, they’d really wanted to show each other off. They’d kept the ceremony short and sweet, but they’d spared no expense for the reception.

Ed’s face lit up the moment he saw Oswald coming towards him; he would never get tired of that, knowing he was the cause of it.

“Oswald! There you are. I was just explaining how I proposed.”

He didn’t miss the way Ed’s shining eyes looked him up and down appreciatively, or the small blush on his neck. 

Oswald linked their arms together, before excusing them with a terse nod. “Excuse us. I need to speak with Ed for a moment.” He quickly dragged them away, paying no mind to the two old aristocrats currently taking time away from them being alone together.

As he continued to lead Ed away from the party, he sidestepped everyone who tried to ‘give their best wishes to the happy couple.’ _Yuck_. Oswald simply couldn’t wait for them all to leave.

“Oz, where are we going? What’s wrong?” 

He didn’t answer until they were in an empty hallway, slamming Ed back against a wall with a little more force than he had intended.

“I can’t wait. All I’ve been able to think about is taking you up to our bedroom and fucking you,” Oswald growled against his neck, breaths already quickening, nearly shocked at the sound of his own voice.

“Oh…” Ed gaped like a fish, cheeks immediately reddening with arousal. Oswald _never_ swore. “Okay,” he finished weakly.

Oswald grinned, and pulled his husband along with their hands clasped.

The second the door shut behind them they were on each other like wolves, biting and kissing each other’s lips, tearing off the nearest clothing they could reach with no regard for buttons or fabric.

When they both got down to their underwear, Ed pulled his husband by his hips until his own knees hit the edge of the bed. Oswald lightly pushed him back onto the mattress and crawled on top, grinning from ear to ear, and nipping at his reddened lips.

“ _Husband_ ,” he hissed, rolling his hips for good measure.

Ed groaned beneath him, eyes glassy and face red. “ _God_ , Oswald. I’ve been thinking about - _ah_ \- this all day.”

Oswald hummed as he licked and sucked on Ed’s long, pale neck, reveling in the sounds coming from his throat. He _loved_ how vocal Ed was.

“Oswald,” Ed whispered, tugging him up by his arms before holding a palm to his sharp cheekbone. “I love you.”

He grinned widely as he looked into his husbands dark eyes. “I love you too, Ed.”

They rubbed their noses together in a moment of sentimentality, before Oswald whined and dove back in, gasping in between rough kisses.

Oswald felt like he was going to explode; they were finally married and about to make love. The matching rings on their fingers made his heart skip a beat. Ed wasn’t faring any better; he could tell by the way he dug his fingers into his shoulders a little too roughly and shouted a little louder than usual. This wasn’t going to last long.

“Breathe, Ed,” Oswald whispered into his ear, biting at his soft lobe.

Ed, who was clearly trying not to hyperventilate, only whined in response before taking deep breaths.

“C’mon, Ozzie. Please.”

Nodding, Oswald proceeded to kiss down his husband’s firm chest, ignoring his own erection in favour of trying to make Ed continue making those noises. He pulled down his boxers and tossed them behind his shoulder, freeing Ed’s cock to the cool air, grinning at the sight of it. Though it was the only cock he’d been up close and personal with, he knew it was the best one in the world.

Oswald took the tip of Ed’s cock into his mouth and sucked, feeling heat soar through his body at Ed’s shout, running his hands up and down his long legs. He continued sucking as he slowly brushed a finger lower and lower, until he reached Ed’s hole with a dry finger, wanting just a touch before he grabbed the lube. What he found made Ed’s cock drop out of his mouth in shock. _He was almost dripping with lube_ , already stretched and ready.

“Oh god,” Oswald gasped, clenching his eyes shut as he slowly pushed a finger in. He had to clench the base of his cock with his other hand to avoid finishing too soon. “Ed….what..?”

When he looked up, Ed’s grin was predatory and salacious. “I-I excused myself to the bathroom a few minutes before you pulled me a-away,” he began, gasps of happiness interrupting his breathy speech as Oswald continued to pump his fingers in and out. “I wanted to be ready for you, Oswald. I couldn’t wait. _Ah_!” Oswald only grinned and nodded as he added another finger, motioning for Ed to continue his story. “I stretched myself so y-you could t-take me when you wanted me. Didn’t realize this would happen so soon, but I’m _glad_.”

“ _God_ , Ed,” Oswald gasped, biting at Ed’s neck before adding a final finger, simply because he loved to watch Ed completely lose control and _squirm_.

Barely another moment went by before Ed was pulling on Oswald’s arms, begging for his cock. “C’mon, Oswald. Don’t make me wait… _husband_ ,” Ed grinned.

Somehow that was the one thing to make Oswald stop waiting; being Ed’s husband was completely intoxicating. Oswald gripped himself and pushed in slowly, watching Ed’s beautiful face for any sign of discomfort. When there wasn’t any, only one of ecstasy, he began thrusting lightly, desperate for those wanton noises to emerge once more; he didn’t have to wait long as he held onto Ed’s thighs.

He knew he’d hit Ed’s prostate by the way he threw his head back and arched, mouth open widely in a loud moan. Any minute now, Ed would start cursing, which meant he was close, so Oswald did his best to keep up the same angle and pound his husband’s prostate until he saw _God_. No matter how many times they’d made love, watching Ed become completely undone with passion made Oswald feel ten feet tall, while falling even deeper in love.

“ _Fuck_ , Oz, _harder_!”

Ed reached down and gripped Oswald’s ass, attempting to pull him even closer as he finally wrapped his long legs around Oswald’s waist. He was clearly becoming desperate, Oswald noticed with satisfaction, despite the slight pain in his leg and rapid pounding of his heart (he wasn’t a teenager anymore, after all).

Oswald was far too close to continue the teasing, so he thrusted in earnest, kissing and sucking at Ed’s neck, pulling out all the stops for Ed to reach completion before himself. He stroked Ed’s hard cock, which was practically aching to be touched, drinking in each expression.

“ _Ooohh_ ,” Ed moaned, suddenly tightening his legs, “ _fuck_ , Oswald.” With that, Ed threw his head back once more and came, shaking as his hole deliciously tightened around Oswald’s cock. 

Wave after wave shuttered through his thin body, until he went limp, a satisfied grin stretching across his face. “Mmmmm.”

“Are you okay?” Oswald asked, tucking his face into Ed’s sweaty neck, on his last legs of self control.

“I love you,” Ed whispered, ignoring the question and biting at Oswald’s ear. “Come on, Mr. Cobblepot.”

Though he spoke very few words, Oswald knew encouragement when he heard it. It only took a few hard thrusts before he spent himself into Ed’s inviting body, whimpering and moaning out his release.

“ _God, I love you so much, Ed_.” Oswald panted into his neck, running shaky hands up and down his sides.

Finally Oswald reluctantly pulled out and rolled to the side, still staring at Ed’s shaky frame, feeling the sweat drip down his back. He would never get tired of this.

Ed grinned at him, his face half squished into the mattress, completely fucked out and tired, looking completely dazed. “Thank you for marrying me, Ozzie.”

“Like I could do anything else,” he replied, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on his husband’s lips.

They were married, finally, and had each other _forever._


End file.
